


Awry

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blizzard of '68, Drabble, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We cannot avoid the truth. </p><p>*Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/714846">The Hand He Dealt</a>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Coincidentally, Easter Sunday in 1968 fell on the day when the Titanic hit the iceberg.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG franchise or its characters.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

[April 13th, 1968]

Jack loves drive-in theaters. He thinks they are the greatest inventions ever— _well, those newfangled automobile designs are pretty great too._

Perched on a high tree branch, with a clear view of the expansive screen, the teen idly munches on a bucket of popcorn he previously pilfered from a couple who were getting a little too hands-y during their sloppy make-outs.

He wonders what kind of movie will play tonight. The proprietor likes to mix it up for each show; last night’s screening was about a man who becomes enslaved by talking apes.

The parking lot’s lights flicker and dim, signaling the start of the movie. The grainy film begins rolling across the screen. A Night to Remember is spelled out in wavy script.

Smiling, Jack comfortably reclines against the tree trunk. “This is gonna be good.”

 

 

 

 

[April 14th, 1968]

A massive snowstorm sweeps across the east coast.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly the super-special-awesome sequel I promised, huh? ^^;; However, I have a Part 3 in the works! :D


End file.
